A Novak Christmas
by blueskies723
Summary: A hidden seasonal scene in my fanfic "Sweet Revenge". Casey visits Danielle in Kim's office, and they decide to decorate the entire office with Christmas decorations and a tree. Everyone loves it, except the woman who works in that office.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Law and Order characters. The only character I do own is Danielle Novak. **

**Author's Note: Here is my holiday present to all of you. Well, the second part of it anyway. This is an seasonal one shot that takes place in my other story, "Sweet Revenge"(a sequel to all the Casey Series). It's not necessary to read "Sweet Revenge", but the reader would understand this one shot if they did. **

**But to sum this fanfic, both Novak sisters have the holiday spirit while Greyleck does not. You'll see why. :)**

**Okay,read and Enjoy. Also, Happy Holidays! :)**

**-blueskies723**

**p.s- Kudos to anyone that can tell me where the "Krank" reference that Casey mentions comes from. :)**

* * *

Danielle Novak was sitting in Kim's office, doing Kim's paperwork. She looked out the window to see that the snow was falling and then looked at the calendar in front of her. There was only a week until Christmas Eve and while a lot of the offices nearby were decorated, Kim refused to decorate hers. Even when Danielle begged for permission, Kim only yelled at her and told her to drop the subject.

She sighed and looked at the paperwork. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in"

The door opened and Danielle looked up. She was surprised when she saw Casey shutting the door behind her.

"Shouldn't you be working at the Admission's office?"

"And hello to you too" Casey said "I took the day off."

Casey noticed Danielle's glum mood.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Have you noticed the difference between this office and all the other offices?"

"They have better lawyers working in them?" Casey asked with a grin on her face. Danielle laughed.

"That is one difference, yes. Then there's the fact that the others are over-decorated with Christmas decorations and this one is just plain boring!"

"I guess we're going to have to change that."

Danielle raised an eyebrow.

"Does this mean that I can leave this paperwork?"

"Would I suggest changing this room around if it didn't mean that? Let's go find some Christmas decorations that can make this office come to life."

* * *

Danielle was pushing the carriage in the Target store that they decided to visit to buy decorations, while Casey was walking beside her. They were in the Christmas aisle, where every possible item was a Christmas decoration.

"Do you have those Santa Hats, or did we both leave them in Connecticut?" Danielle asked.

"We left them in Connecticut."

"Okay, then get two of those hats over there" Danielle said as she pointed to the end of the aisle. Casey walked over, grabbed Santa two hats, and when she turned around she saw Danielle looking at lights. Casey quickly walked over and surprised Danielle by putting one of the hats on her hats.

"Wow Case, you can calm down. I don't want to be Santa Clause just yet!" Danielle said as she took the hat off her head and chucked it at Casey. She caught it and put both hats in the carriage. Then she stood beside her sister.

"Why are you looking at lights for Christmas trees?" Casey asked.

"Do you really think we were just going to decorate Kim's office? No, we're putting a huge tree in her office. It will make her so angry, but she can't do anything about it!"

"How are we supposed to put a tree on the top of your car? It's so tiny!"

"You're exaggerating" Danielle said, putting the lights in the carriage "My car isn't a VW Bug, it's a Sable."

"Dad gave you the Sable?" Casey asked "I thought you bought that car."

"Where have you been? I had that car for almost three years!" Danielle said "Now, can you get me some light up penguins that are at the other end of this aisle? I want to put them on my desk."

* * *

Their next stop was a little place outside of New York City to get their tree. Danielle was inspecting trees as Casey followed her.

"Why get a huge tree?"

"I like big trees. They have people ask you where the hell you got that thing; the forest or this place. I like to say how I chopped the damn thing down myself."

"Even though that can never happen in a million years..."

"Shhhh! No one needs to know that!" Danielle said. Then she saw the perfect tree. It was about seven feet tall, and was in perfect health. No dead needles or bark missing. Casey looked at Danielle like she was crazy.

"And how do you expect to get this tree in Kim's office?" Casey asked.

"You can call Olivia and Elliot. I think the four of us are going to have to put this tree in the office" Danielle suggested "I think the tree might eat us if just the both of us do it."

* * *

"I'm guessing this is the reason why you called us" Elliot said, pointing to the seven foot tree.

"It's huge!" Olivia said "Where did you get it?"

"Well, I went into the forest and was chopping it down myself-"

Casey elbowed Danielle in the arm. Danielle gave her a nasty look.

"She meant that she got the tree at that place outside New York City."

"Danielle, I wouldn't have believed that you chopped that thing down yourself" Elliot said laughing "Let's try to get this thing off your car."

The four them untangled the bungee cords that was holding the tree on Danielle's car, and then proceeded into the building as the four of them struggled to carry the tree to its destination. When they got the tree in the elevator, someone stopped the door from closing.

"We have a very huge Christmas tree"

"I chopped it-"

"Don't even lie, Danielle Novak" Casey hissed.

"Ah Casey, it's nice to see you again" Jack McCoy said smiling "How's your job at the Admission's office?"

"It's fine. I have the day off,so I decided to visit my sister."

"You're lucky to have a sibling like that" McCoy said" I also hope that Greyleck approved of this tree in the office."

"She did" Danielle said as she lied through her teeth.

"Good"

The elevator door opened and Jack got off his floor.

"Happy Holidays to you all if I don't see you before Christmas"

"Happy Holidays to you too" the four of them said in unison as the elevator door shut, bringing them to their next stop: Greyleck's office.

* * *

A few hours later, Casey and Danielle were working on the last minute decorations. Olivia and Elliot left after the four of them pushed the overstuffed needled tree through the door. Luckily, Kim wasn't supposed to be in the office for another hour, because she has plenty of trials to go to.

Many of the other lawyers loved the office and how the tree was in the room. They told them that if this was a contest, they would win.

Danielle was hanging lights around the office on a ladder while Casey was putting small clay penguins on Danielle's desk. Both of them were wearing their Santa hats and singing to the radio, that was playing Christmas music. It was currently playing one of Danielle's favorites: The Christmas Song that Alvin and the Chipmunks sang. Casey hated the song more than anything, especially when Danielle sang it. And Danielle didn't sing it normally. No, she had to sing it in her so-called Chipmunk voice, which irritated Casey more.

"Either I'm going to overdose on Advil when we get home, or I might have to throw you out of the window before Greyleck does"

"Which one is worse? Ending up in the hospital or being thrown in jail for murder?" Danielle asked, but decided to continue singing "I still want a hula hoop!"

"Someone please shoot me..."

A minute later, the song ended and another one started. At least the current song that was playing, Casey tolerated. Danielle loved the song, especially when she got an idea when she listened to the beginning lyrics:

_You're a mean one, _

_You really are a hell_

_You're as cuddly as a cactus_

_You're as charming as an eel_

Suddenly, the door opened and the Novaks looked to see Kim Greyleck quickly looking around the room, wondering why the hell her office had Christmas decorations and a huge Christmas tree in front of her desk.

"Danielle, what the hell is this!?" Kim asked furiously.

"Don't just blame your student, Greyleck."

"Great, both of the Novaks are in charge of this mess. I want you to get rid of that Christmas tree and all the decorations!"

"Are you insane?" Danielle shouted as she just ended stringing the lights around the office. She got off the ladder she was on and walked over to Casey "We just finished decorating the entire office!"

"And now you can un-decorate the office."

"Someone doesn't believe in Christmas spirit" Casey said.

"That or she just doesn't believe in the holiday, which is fine with me."

"The reason why is neither of your suggestions. I just don't want you to vandalize my office for Christmas!"

Casey and Danielle looked at each other.

"I think we either have a Krank or the Grinch" Casey commented

Then Danielle started singing, and luckily, the Grinch song was still playing:

_You're a vile one, Kim the Grinch_

_You have termites in your smile_

_You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile_

_Kim the Grinch_

_Given the choice between the two of you_

_I'd take the a seasick crocodile_

"You can't be serious right now" Kim snapped "You're calling me Kim the Grinch!?"

"Well you don't want the office to be decorated. You obviously have no soul."

"Maybe we shouldn't have a soul either and let her clean her own office."

"What!? That's going take me several hours. Hours I do not have, by the way" Kim said angrily as she walked over to her desk and slammed her work bag on the wooden desk.

"We decorated and it took us several hours" Casey explained coldly "Now you can feel our pain."

"I'm not..."

Danielle heard the last of the Grinch, so she elbowed Casey to follow her lead. As Danielle sang, they started walking towards the door:

_You're a foul one, Kim the Grinch_

_You're a nasty, wasty skunk._

_Your heart is full of unwashed socks_

_Your soul is full of gunk._

_Kim the Grinch_

And by the last part of the song, Casey was out in the hallway while Danielle was leaning in the doorway.

"_The three words that best describe you, are, and I quote:"_ Danielle said, pointing at Kim _"Stink. Stank. Stunk!"_

Then Danielle and Casey ran with their stuff towards the elevator. Kim started screaming profanities and the Novaks heard her until the elevator door shut. Then they high fived each other as they started laughing. Luckily, no one else was in the elevator.

"Do you think she's going to get rid the tree and everything else we put up?" Casey asked.

"I doubt it. Not after calling her Kim the Grinch, anyway."


End file.
